


Truce

by Hyoushin, ijouno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cold, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Semi-Public Sex, for the kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijouno/pseuds/ijouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sadness felt as cold as the icy rain freezing his body, but someone made him feel warmth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Lets celebrate the glorious return of the Amoneki fanbase with the release of TG:re ch.43!  
> Well this was in the making months ago for the kink meme. It was supposed to be graphic, but I couldn't bring myself to write it that way. It was ruining the fluffy "angstiness" of the fic. Sorry OP.
> 
> Hyo: Thanks for adding me Ijouno, even though I was supposed to make this more smutty and I failed. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!!

Kaneki blinked against the rain drops that tickled his eyelashes and dampened his face and clothes. His dark hoodie felt heavy and freezing in the cold spring night. The half-ghoul shivered, mussed his silvery white hair and pulled his hood on to protect his neck from the chilly wind that whizzed inside the narrow alley he hid in.

That night, a moon-less night, was feeding time for Kaneki. His hunt had been successful and the calming weight in his stomach lulled him, but the horrible taste still hung around on his tongue. He had spent a good five minute spitting out saliva, a few steps away from where he consumed his meal, hoping to get rid of the foul flavour in his mouth. Feasting on ghouls truly was disgusting, but it was the price to pay to maintain his innocence.  
  
His slipped his icy fingers under his cowl and behind his neck to warm the digits. The drizzle of rain made him wish that summer would come sooner. Kaneki meandered through dark alley ways, ears and eyes strained for any disturbance: tonight doves were roaming Tokyo, itching to slay ghouls and Kaneki was on their hit list.  
His shivering body was begging to find a cover from the rain first, but the walls were bare of balconies or canopies, and he was forced to get soaked; grimacing at the sensation of water sloshing in his shoes with each step he took.  
  
He should go home and snuggle in a warm blanket near the heater. A mug of hot chocolate would be perfect... If only he could drink those anymore. But he was hesitant to return yet: the tension in their hideout was tangible now that Tsukiyama had visited. Banjou and his friends were high strung on any hint that the Gourmet would act on his desire to eat Kaneki. None so far, but their vigilance turned the air toxic and only Hinami seemed immune to it. She seemed to enjoy the Gourmet's company.  
  
The chatter of Tokyo's night life softly reached his ears as he neared the frontier of the alley and the shadows. Gaggles of schoolgirls were giggling, couples laughing and blushing, a child was smiling, staring up at the rainy sky. The wet street, sidewalks and cars reflected the myriads of colors from the billboards. It looked like a colorful Van Gogh painting.  
  
Just as he was about the slip his mask off his face, and disappear in the midst of the crowd, he noticed a large man in a smoky-white trench coat standing on the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi under a black umbrella. But what froze Kaneki mid-step was the suitcase the man was carrying. A dove. The investigator had his back turned and was oblivious of the ghoul's presence... or was it?  
  
He somehow sensed Kaneki's eyes on him and craned his head sideways. Even though Kaneki was still shielded by the shadows, the dove’s skilled blue eyes landed right on him. The man’s expression morphed into something Kaneki wasn't sure of, he took a step back and to his horror, the investigator headed towards him at a hesitant pace, hand still clutched around the handle of his suitcase.  
  
Now that the man was closer to him and also hidden in the alleyway's shadows, recognition dawned on the ghoul: that was the dove he fought last summer and spared. There was no guarantee that the investigator would consider this a debt... especially when men like him were linked to innocents' deaths like Ryoko-san's.  
But the massive bulk of the man shocked him when he slowly placed his suitcase on the ground with deliberately slow movements while keeping his hands visible.  
"Easy, Eyepatch", he sounded like he was trying to approach a terrified animal. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kaneki now understood the expression worn on his face: wonder.  
  
An uneasy silence blanketed them. Kaneki still felt the urge to run away, but hadn't the resolve to act upon it, while the dove searched for words. 'What are you doing out here this late?' might ask the man, but why else than hunting would a ghoul, wearing a mask, lurk in the dark alleys? The man’s awe that protected Kaneki's life would shatter the moment the investigator was reminded Eyepatch was a ghoul. A monster that killed. He didn't know the one-eyed only preyed on ghouls, nor would Kaneki have time to explain with a quinque aimed at him.  
  
"How long have you been outside in the rain?"  
  
He wasn't expecting Kaneki to answer. He surely noticed how the ghoul was shivering in his damp and dripping clothes. Kaneki played with the hem of his soaked shirt nervously with his eyes down. The dove sighed at Kaneki's silence and to the ghoul's surprise, he found himself enveloped in the warmth he had longed for. Blinking and eyebrows raised, his fingers traced the collar of the large coat the man had draped over his shoulders. The coat, warm and too big for his thin body, pooled around his feet, murky water soaking the white fabric and turning it into a dirty grey. The scent that emanated from it was making him light headed, it was something sweet and musky, utterly appetizing... and familiar.  
  
He sniffed it discreetly, hoping it would wash away the taste of his meal in his mouth. The dove didn't seem to have noticed the reason he was nuzzling the coat. Humming in delight, he stared up at the dove that was now only clad on a black jacket and tie as he stepped away from him, as if to not invade his personal space... or not to be in the range for a bite. His face was hard and the glint of contrition danced in his eyes. Kaneki could smell his edginess wafting from him, he was hesitating, torn between leaving or voicing what he had in mind.  
  
Kaneki frowned and pulled the coat tight around his freezing body. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He saw the dove's Adam's apple bobbing when he gulped, and his knuckles whitening around his umbrella. Kaneki glowered again behind his dripping fringe. "Isn't this considered treason by the CCG?"  
  
The reminder of that fact, dusted the man's face in pink. An interesting reaction. Kaneki had half-expected him to snap out of the strange wonder that had stopped him from shredding the ghoul before him into pieces.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you…." he whispered.  
  
That surprised the half-ghoul: he hadn't expected his plea of "making him understand", to mark him.  
  
The large man sighed and Kaneki noticed the look of wonder had returned to full force on the dove's face and he took a step a step forward, now convinced that the ghoul wouldn't try anything. The wonderful scent got stronger, making Kaneki's head spin in bliss.  
  
The umbrella now shielded him from the cold drizzle, and he stared blankly and silently onto the broad jacket-clad chest. He reveled in the warmth that emanated from the man and he found itching to inch closer and sink into it. The cold had receded and left him drowsy, save for his numb feet, they still throbbed from the cold. Their shared silence had stretched and stretched, the patter of rain was now a lullaby and no longer an omen of chilly pain, the hubbub of the street belonged to a foreign world. All that was left was a hunter and its prey in a truce, sharing their heat in the middle of a cold spring night.  
  
"That night," Kaneki started, trying to keep his eyes on the dove's, which proved to be difficult with the man towering above him. "What I said was true... I don't want to become a murderer."  
  
"...That was the sole reason?"  
  
Kaneki nodded solemnly.  
  
"But you are..." _'ghoul'_ was left unsaid. "...what do you eat?"  
  
Kaneki shifted nervously on his feet. He certainly couldn't mention he was preying on ghouls, getting dangerously strong for the CCG's standards, nor that there was a ghoul organization distributing meat. That would only lure more doves to the 20th Ward. As much as this investigator was reluctant to kill him, there was no telling he wouldn't use him as an information source.  
  
"Sometimes... people would rather end their own lives," answered Kaneki who noted the saddened look of realization lit up the dove's eyes.  
  
"How long have you been _living_ like this?  
  
"...for a long time...." he whispered brokenly.  
  
The memories of being human felt like they belonged to a past life, all the emotions linked to them muted; the scent of home-made cooking and the bitter-sweetness that came with it; Hide's laughter as they enjoyed their meal....With the tears fogging his vision, he hadn't noticed the hesitating hand that appeared in his field-of-view. Kaneki blinked away the tears and slowly nodded, acknowledging the unspoken question. Trembling fingers brushed the ghoul's wet silvery bangs out of his eyes and Kaneki shivered when the warm hand slithered into his hair and cupped the back of his head in comforting manner. The fingertips played with the strap of his eye-patch and Kaneki shut his eyes to show his agreement. The thrill of danger was still present, but the dove had never shown any sign of wishing to harm him. And he felt like the dove owed him something. A unique link to the human world, his equal and rival....  
  
The eye-patch slid off his eye and the alley appeared a lot brighter to his dilated pupil. The investigator's feathery touches stopped by his newly uncovered eye. "You're a one-eyed?"  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
Kaneki unconsciously covered his left eye as if to feel his kakugan that probably activated without him knowing it. He chuckled.

"Why else would I deprive myself of half of my vision?" So much to try to protect his most distinctive trait.

A shadow of a smile appeared on the man's face. "I thought you were scarred... Do you happen to know the SSS ghoul, Owl?" His eyes had became ice cold for a moment; the investigator's facade had come back and Kaneki shivered.  
  
"I've never seen him."  
  
The investigator was appeased by this and the soft smile returned. His hand cupped Kaneki's cheek, the thumb tracing the kakugan's eyelid, shutting it.  
  
"M'sorry, of course you wouldn't know a monster like that."  
  
The small flame of warmth deep in the ghoul's chest was stoked and tears brimmed his eyes. The dove didn't think of him as a monster, something he had called himself for quite too long. He smiled.  
  
His cold hands fisted the man's shirt and the movement made the coat slip from his shoulders. It would have fallen on the ground if weren't for the dove catching it and pressing it to the ghoul's back, involuntarily nudging him closer to the larger man. The warmth and scent seeped into his core and he hummed, nuzzling into the broad chest. Kaneki chuckled silently, his head still spinning at the marvellous smell. Finally the foul ghoul meat's taste had left his mouth. "You really don't see me as a monster?"

"I-i don't know what you are." said the dove after a thoughtful pause. "You may be a ghoul... But a monster wouldn't have spared me that night."  
  
"...Thank you..."  
  
He vaguely noted that fingers ran along the seam of his mouthpiece and slowly pulled on the zipper, unveiling his pursed lips. Kaneki didn't have the time to voice his confusion that the taller man leaned over him. Eyelashes tickled Kaneki's brow and a soft breath danced over his face making him shudder in delight. His treacherous body leaned into the touch and closer to the wonderful scent.  
  
_What is this?_  
  
He pressed his lips against the man's, marveling in their texture and taste. It barely lasted the blink of an eye, the dove jerked back in surprise, face aflame and eyes wide.  
Kaneki was panting, eyes wide, kakugan still flaring and just as surprised by his own actions.

 _This is bad._  
  
But it didn't stop his perfidious hands from gripping the dove's tie and yanking him down to his level again and latching his mouth to the delectable pair of lips. He moaned, it truly had been too long since he tasted anything good. Something in the other man snapped and he fought with an even greater ferocity.  
  
The hand that shakily cupped his head and the fingers threading through his white locks made his skin tingle and an unfamiliar urge made him tremble _... in need..._  
The dove panted and gasped beside his ear while the half-ghoul sucked his neck and lapped the skin, letting all the subtle flavors grace his taste buds. The instinct to bite and groan around tantalizing piece of meat in his maw was strong, but he had to resist. This was his human.

_What!_

Kaneki broke free with a gasp and his head smacked on the wall behind him that he had unknowingly been pressed against. His heart throbbed against his Adam's apple and his wide eyes gave onto the bare opposite wall of the alleyway they hid in. His feet couldn't touch the ground and his hands and feet scrambled to grip himself to the tall man for balance. _Where are these thoughts coming from?_

"E-eyepatch..."

_"Nngh."_

Teeth nibbled at his ear and lips traced a bee-line down his neck over the leather of his mask and the lycra of his suit. Kaneki grunted, face flushed and he whined at the hands that slid down to place his thighs around the taller man's waist.

  
This warmth pushing out the cold that resided in his bones; he wanted more of it. The dove observed him curiously as Kaneki rose his fingers to the back of his neck. He covered the man's curious eyes with his hand and carefully pulled off his mask. The line was thin here: the fear of doing something completely idiotic or the anticipation of finally feeling close to someone after all these years. He had never been this close to anyone before, never this intimate, but this somehow felt right. He was ready to jump in no matter the slight apprehension and nervousness that cramped his chest.

  
Kaneki could feel the dove's eyelashes flutter under his fingers as he cautiously waited for him to act. Eyes wet, Kaneki stretched himself up, shifting against the investigator's secure grip, to plant an open-mouthed kiss on his partner's lips. The man grunted and fought back with ferocity, he brought a hand to Kaneki's, trying to push away the digits that covered his eyes, but Kaneki didn't budge.

  
He couldn't let him see his face...yet. The man seemed to find comfort in the emblem he wore: the bloody grin and the merciful eye, not the scared and pitiful creature underneath that once had a human heart. Even though that pitiful creature wasn't a monster.

  
That was what he understood at least. And for him, he needed the warmth and the proximity he didn't have since an eternity. He needed it down to his frozen bones.  
_To spark the flame that was snuffed out in the damp checker-floored room._

\--

His heartbeat was fast, wild and uncontrollable; his breathing loud and rather shallow. Kaneki certainly didn’t know what he was doing; didn’t know why he had let himself be pulled towards temptation in an almost shameless manner; didn’t know why he had let hot, sharp beats of pleasure to take over him and crumble his control. But he was feeling good. He was good.

So there should be nothing wrong with it—with this—with the big, callused hands gripping his thighs; with the man’s hard body pinning him against the wall; with the relentless mouth leaving behind gentle little kisses, teasing nips, and superficial marks on his neck. Inside, Kaneki was burning, basking in the aftereffects of the warm tender touches he craved.

The man could kill him, in a swift and ruthless move, but instead he stripped off his would-be prey, discovering new expanses of soft skin. Skin that barely had the time for goosebumps before callous hands lavished it with warmth. Fingers trekked into uncharted territory and Kaneki's breath itched at the unfamiliar touch. Pressing his flushed face hard against the man's shoulders as he bit back a pained groan. The pressure against his flesh was unfamiliar, it stung and stretched his flesh in an unpleasant fashion.  
Kaneki felt the man nuzzling into nape. It was ticklish and warm... and comforting.

The fingers left and Kaneki whined nervously as the investigator shifted his stance. Face aflame and fingers trembling, he bit down on the dove's collar to silence the moans threatening to burst from his throat as he felt the man's need sultrily brush against his own, already soaked from lust.

Pain flared in his hips when the dove pushed against him, fought Kaneki's resisting flesh, seeking the sinful heat. He slowly sank with great difficulty into his trembling body. Kaneki gasped and gnashed his teeth at the unexpected waves of pain. It was painful, yes, but he had felt worse kinds of pain before hadn’t he? Pain that had been excruciating, blinding, and never-ending; a self-repeating tormenting stanza searing his nerves constantly, petrifying his whole being, paralyzing his mind. It was a universal truth, wasn’t it? Pleasure came after pain, and sometimes it never came at all. Kaneki shut his eyes and groaned as he tightened his hold around the man’s neck. This was nothing in comparison.

“M’sorry.” the dove breathed.

“Keep going. Don’t stop. Don’t—”

Because if the man did, Kaneki was afraid the lurking insanity might end this short interlude. He didn’t want to let go of this moment in which pain could be mixed with pleasure in a way he hadn’t realized it could be done. Because here he was, experiencing an intimacy for the first time with someone he barely knew. But somehow, that fact made doing this illogically right. Because it simply didn’t matter what had drove them to his point anymore.

He was just momentarily hiding from reality, discovering pleasure and pain that was both blinding and overwhelming. There he was, in the dead of a rainy night, intimately bound to a hunter, within a sort of darkness that was icy, moist, and secretive. And a small part of his mind, that wasn't swept away by bliss, feared that the shadows that scantily clad them wouldn't be enough to hide them from unwanted eyes. But for now, just for now, he would immerse himself in the short-lived reprieve he was being given with each wave of painful pleasure that made his body shook.

The cold couldn't seep into his core anymore. Delight licked at every fiber of his being like hungry flame, nurturing him to a raw ecstasy, his thoughts scattering like shrapnel.  
"M-my shoulders..." Kaneki heard the pained gasps feebly through the veils of bliss clouding his mind and the pleasant buzzing warmth that made his skin shiver. His eyes could finally focus on his surroundings once he landed from his high. He then realized how white his knuckles were, gripping at the man's shoulders... painfully.

"Sorry."

The half-ghoul shifted in the dove's embrace and hissed at the painful shocks lightning up his spine. He over-estimated his body's abilities apparently. He felt like his flesh as been ripped apart and bruised and his bones ground to dust under the man's tight hold. Thankfully, his quick regeneration should kick in soon and he wouldn't go back home like he'd been riding a bike on a bumpy road. He would rather avoid the uncomfortable questions that would follow. His eyes searched for his mask and found it on the ground, crushed under the investigator's foot.

"Oh, my apologies." he promptly lift his foot when Kaneki slipped under his embrace to pick up his mask and carefully wiping off the dirt and the shoe imprint. The half-ghoul shivered under an unexpected cool breeze ghosting over his skin, he readjusted the unbalanced coat over his shoulders.

He could feel the curious eyes on top of his drenched and sweaty hair and see the disappointed look in those eyes when he stared up at the man, face now hidden behind his iconic crimson grin. The man's startled once he realized about the upset look on his face, looking away, his expression slightly soured and red. He tucked himself back in his pants and hopelessly tried to fix his clothes. An impossible task with how soaked they were. Kaneki wrung out as much water he could out his discarded shorts and slipped them over his bruised hips. He dejectedly observed the man getting ready to leave.

"Is this going to end here?"

"E-eh?" The dove did a double-take, eyes wide, face even more aflame.

"I don't mean... _that._ " Kaneki flushed too at the implication. "Are we back at being enemies?"

The man's brows furrowed and eyes narrowed in thoughts. He bit his lips before replying.

"I stand by what I said. You aren't a monster, but please, stay out of the CCG's way... I cannot guarantee the outcome will be a good one if we were to meet on the field."  
Kaneki sighed and stood up. "We'll see if I can do that", he chuckled sarcastically wiping off his dripping fringe. The dove frowned and growled under his breath, " you better", then shoved the previously dropped umbrella onto the half-ghoul who raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No need to get cold again, you were colder than an icicle."

"And what about you?" Kaneki hesitantly took the umbrella, quietly thanking him.

"I live not too far away from here."

After a long stare that stretched over a few interminable moments, the dove nervously waved at him, unsure on how to part ways and the ghoul timidly waved back. Kaneki's hand lingered in farewell even after the impressive bulk of the investigator disappeared around the corner of the alleyway, gripping the umbrella with his other hand.  
A small smile hitched the corner of his mouth.

\--

He felt too hot, like a fire, fueled by his embarrassment, simmered under his skin. Amon felt the weight of hundreds of stares upon him, judging his drenched askew clothes and flushed face. He feared they'd even smell the sweat off him, but when he raised his eyes, he noticed that no one was looking in his direction. He chuckled. His mind was tricking him as he finally realized what had just occurred in that dark alley. It was felony for an Investigator like him. If his secret were to get out...

Anybody could have seen them back there. His coat was visible and easily recognizable. An investigator making out with a suspicious looking figure would ring anyone's bell. He wanted to hide in some dark hole and only emerge when he'd be certain everyone would have forgotten about him.

_Even if some part of him couldn't regret what had just transpired in that dark alley._


End file.
